


Ghost Riders

by womanfromblackwater



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, yeehawgust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25869949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/womanfromblackwater/pseuds/womanfromblackwater
Summary: Wounded and exhausted, John gets some extra encouragement from old friends.Tagged to be on the safe side, but the character deaths mentioned are all canon- no unhappy surprises here!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Ghost Riders

Thundering towards Copperhead Landing on a horse stolen from a dead Pinkerton, John Marston tried not to pass out. The wound in his arm should have been attended to hours ago, and he knew that there was far more blood leaking down his sleeve than he should have allowed. The exertion of the journey to and flight from Beaver Hollow had taken their toll on him as well, and a part of him just wanted to close his eyes. Sleep, death- it didn’t seem to matter anymore. He was tired to his bones and pretty sure he wasn’t going to make it anyway. 

He was startled back into alertness by the sound of hooves behind him. Glancing back, wondering why his pursuer didn’t just shoot him, John nearly fell out of the saddle. Arthur Morgan was gaining fast, waving him forward. John didn’t have the breath or energy to call out, but a managed a weak smile at the idea that Arthur had made it, somehow. 

They were riding side by side before John realized something impossible. Arthur was wearing his black hat, the one he’d worn as long as John had known him. Reaching up to his own head, John confirmed that he was still wearing that same hat. He didn’t have long to be baffled, though, as more hoofbeats approached. Another glance back revealed Lenny and Hosea, side by side on identical horses. Behind them was Sean, grinning wildly. 

This was it, John decided. They had come to bring him to wherever it was they were now. He shook his head as tears formed in his eyes. 

“I’m not ready. Please.”

Getting the words out was difficult, but he’d gathered enough breath to plead. Hosea gave him a warm smile, then pointed down the road. His blurring vision made out a flash of yellow before he heard Sadie shout.

“It’s John! Get out here, it’s John!”

As Sadie, Abigail, and Tilly pulled him from the horse, John looked back. His companions had halted. He could hardly believe his eyes as they faded out of existence. They had bolstered him, though, gotten him where he needed to be. Taking one last look at the empty road, he managed a whisper.

“Thank you.”


End file.
